


Demon's fire

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 5 (Kun Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando Kun encontró aquel libro escrito en chino antiguo en la biblioteca de su pueblo y decidió traducirlo, nunca esperó acabar invocando a un demonio.





	Demon's fire

            Kun miró de nuevo el libro antiguo y grueso que había sacado de la biblioteca unos días atrás frunciendo el ceño. Hacía un segundo había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, algo que lo extrañó de sobremanera porque era verano y hacía un calor de mil demonios en Fujian. Si el chico hubiera sido una persona supersticiosa, al instante habría sabido que ese escalofrío no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Kun nunca había creído en nada que no pudiera ver o tocar, así que las supersticiones de viejas no eran lo suyo. Por ese motivo, el chico simplemente abrió el libro que se encontraba ante él y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los caracteres antiguos de la primera página, tratando de descifrarlos y traducirlos a un lenguaje más actual para comprenderlo. Aquel iba a ser su proyecto del verano.

 

            Poco a poco, el chico fue leyendo los caracteres a medida que los descifraba y los apuntaba en la libreta que tenía sobre las piernas, para después comenzar a transcribirlos al chino simplificado, sin saber que lo que estaba haciendo iba a cambiar su vida en breves instantes porque aquel libro sin título que había cogido de la estantería más alta de la biblioteca no era un libro corriente, sino un libro que contenía un enorme poder. Kun solo se dio cuenta de que aquel libro era especial cuando después de leer en voz alta el último carácter de la página, se abrió un agujero oscuro en el suelo de su habitación, rodeado de llamas altas del que salían unos gritos desgarradores. Kun prácticamente tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos y gritó, replegándose contra la pared más alejada de aquel agujero que se interponía entre la puerta y él, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, asustado.

 

            No habían pasado más que unos segundos desde que se había abierto el agujero cuando repentinamente apareció en el centro de éste una imponente figura, vestida completamente de negro de pies a cabeza, la figura de un chico de sonrisa socarrona y ojos penetrantes que se clavaron al instante en Kun, quien no sabía qué estaba pasando ni por qué había aparecido un tío en su habitación en un círculo de llamas.

 

            —Estar encerrado tanto tiempo no le ha venido nada bien a mis huesos —comentó el chico con voz grave, crujiendo varios de los huesos de su cuerpo—, pero ahora soy completamente libre y no voy a volver a tener problemas de espacio. Gracias por sacarme de mi prisión, humano —dijo, dirigiéndose a Kun directamente—. ¿Qué quieres que haga primero? ¿Desato una plaga mortal sobre la humanidad? ¿Seco el agua de los ríos y mares? ¿O hago que toda la tierra se inunde y que este mundo se uno solo cubierto por agua?

            —¿Qué? —fue la única palabra que pudo salir de los labios de Kun.

 

            El chico no sabía qué estaba pasando, no sabía cómo había aparecido aquella persona en su habitación, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo —bueno, sí lo entendía porque le estaba hablando en chino, pero no sabía a qué cuento venía todo aquello— y Kun estaba realmente confuso, porque lo único que sabía era que estaba tranquilamente leyendo el libro cuando de repente había pasado todo aquello y su cerebro no estaba por la labor de asimilar las cosas rápidamente.

 

            —Me has liberado de mi cautiverio —respondió el otro—, así que para ser libre del todo en este mundo lo único que tengo que hacer es concederte un deseo, así que, dime que quieres —lo apremió—. ¿Quieres que mate a alguien que te caiga mal? ¿Qué resucite a un antiguo ejército para que te ayuden a gobernar el mundo? Vamos, elige algo. No tengo todo el día.

            —¿Liberado de tu cautiverio? —murmuró—. Pero si lo único que estaba haciendo era leer este libro en chino antiguo…

 

            El chico que estaba dentro del círculo de llamas lo miró con una ceja alzada y la mente de Kun comenzó a ir a toda velocidad. Él solo había estado leyendo aquel libro, por lo que la lectura del libro tenía algo que ver con que de repente hubiera aparecido una persona en su habitación, así que, si transcribía rápidamente lo que aquellos caracteres decían, quizás se enteraría de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Por ese motivo, el chico recogió su libreta de donde la había lanzado y comenzó a transcribir y traducir los caracteres, quedándose cada vez más y más alucinado con lo que aparecía ante él, porque lo que había leído en voz alta había sido un conjuro para liberar a un poderoso y malvado demonio llamado Lucas, demonio que se encontraba ante él y al que Kun había ignorado durante el tiempo que había tardado en traducir aquellos caracteres.

 

            —¿Eres un demonio? —cuestionó, sin poder creérselo todavía porque jamás había creído en cosas como ángeles o demonios.

            —Vaya, por fin dejas de ignorarme —comentó de forma sarcástica y socarrona—, creía que me iba a hacer viejo esperando a que volvieras a prestarme atención.

            —¿Lo siento? —murmuró Kun, sin saber realmente qué decir.

            —Sí, bien. Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora pídeme lo que quieras que haga por ti y déjame sembrar el caos en el mundo, que hace siglos que los humanos estáis muy tranquilitos sin mí hostigándoos.

            —¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes quedarte aquí —dijo rápidamente Kun—. Eres un demonio, debes volver al lugar del que te he sacado. Madre mía, ¿cómo te devuelvo? Ah. Seguro que en el libro debe de poner la forma de encerrarte de nuevo.

 

            Rápidamente, Kun recogió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, pasando páginas, tratando de encontrar alguna otra referencia al demonio llamado Lucas, pero aunque pusiera algo, seguro que tardaría una eternidad en encontrarlo. Por eso, se dedicó a observar disimuladamente al demonio, como si siguiera mirando el libro, pero dirigiéndole algunas miradas de soslayo para ver cómo se comportaba mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho. Le había dicho que lo había liberado de su cautiverio, que tenía que pedirle que hiciera algo por él y que solo así podría salir de nuevo a sembrar el caos en el mundo… pero si Kun no lo hacía… no podría moverse de aquel círculo de llamas que no quemaban de su habitación, ¿verdad?

 

            —No te voy a pedir nada —dijo, llamando la atención de nuevo del demonio, que se había estado dedicando todo aquel rato a mirar su habitación—. Voy a devolverte a tu prisión.

            —¿Sí? —le cuestionó, no creyendo que fuera capaz de ello—. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

            —Miraré si en este libro viene la forma de encerrarte de nuevo y si no, buscaré cualquier otro con el que pueda hacerlo —replicó Kun—. De todas formas, aunque tarde mucho tiempo tú no vas a poder salir de ese círculo de llamas y a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo tenerte de compañero de habitación hasta que consiga devolverte.

 

            El demonio Lucas soltó una serie de improperios antes de tratar de avanzar hacia Kun, pero no pudo poner un pie fuera del círculo de llamas —tal y como el chico había previsto— algo que lo cabreó bastante y siguió diciendo una y mil veces que en cuanto fuera capaz de salir de allí lo mataría y reviviría y luego lo volvería a matar para torturarlo una y otra vez y que sufriera un destino horroroso y cruel por hacerle aquello. Kun simplemente lo ignoró y se puso a seguir leyendo el libro —aunque esta vez no en voz alta por si invocaba a algún otro demonio o liberaba al que ya tenía allí— colocándose los auriculares para ahogar la voz grave del demonio.

 

            No sería pan comido convivir con él hasta que Kun encontrara la forma de devolverlo, pero lo intentaría llevar lo mejor posible.


End file.
